Please Stay
by SallieKate
Summary: Kurt moved to New York to start his new life, but continued the relationship with Blaine. It's been one year since they've seen each other. Will a surprise visit from Blaine cause more heartache, or things change forever? One-shot.


It had been one year.

It had been one year since Kurt arrived in New York. It had been one year since he said goodbye to his beloved William McKinley High School. It had been one year since he accepted his father and step-mother's 'best wishes' for the big city. It had been one year since he arrived in his lonely apartment. Most importantly, it had been one year since Kurt said goodbye to Blaine.

It had been one year since they stood in the airport lobby, sobbing into one another's shoulder. It had been one year since the promise of staying together. It had been one year since their lips met for the last time, because they weren't sure how long it would be.

It had been exactly one year.

Sure, they had skype calls. Sure, they had text messaging, and sure they had regular phone calls. Blaine was too busy with school work to visit, and when he promised to visit, he never came through with it. He was just always 'too busy'.

Of course, Kurt was, too. College wasn't as easy as he expected it to be. It wasn't fun and partying and adventure, like they say it is in movies. Oh, it was only studying, studying, and more studying.

Kurt was miserable.

The days he _did_ hear from Blaine, they were always rushed. They never got to speak much, but when they did, they tried to make the most of it.

Kurt held strong, no matter the pain, because he loved Blaine. He loved Blaine with every particle of his being. Blaine _was_ his everything.

It had been one year.

It was a rainy day in New York, everything was gloomy. The gloom only added to Kurt's depression.

But then, Kurt's phone rang. His phone lit up with a bright picture of the quirky boy he fell in love with. It was Blaine. Kurt smiled as he picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kurt!"

"You sound happy… what's gotten into you? Are you sick?" Kurt laughed.

"No, I'm just…today…it's gonna be a good day."

Kurt could practically hear Blaine's smile through the phone.

"What makes you say that? Have you already found a new man?" Kurt joked.

"Okay, mister. It'd help me a lot if you'd stop with the sarcastic comments, please. Besides, it's only you, Kurt. Only you."

"Sounds like we're back in high school." Kurt hummed.

"Mmm….what are you doing today?"

"Staying in. That's all I ever do."

"Well, why don't you go outside?"

"It must be sunny in Lima. Is it sunny in Lima? It's rainy here…Gloomy. Wouldn't it be great if you could just magically...just appear? That would be crazy." Kurt babbled on.

"Yeah, I guess it's sunny in Lima. And yeah, that'd be crazy. Go outside. Have an adventure today. Think of me."

"It's too gloomy, B. And don't I always?"

"I miss you."

"And I miss you."

"Kurt, I'm telling you. If you stay inside today, you're going to regret it. Go…you should go into the city. Go to time square. Go to the big steps, stand at the top, and look at the sky. Know that I'm thinking of you and looking right at the same spot."

"That's impossible, Blaine. The sky is entirely too big for us to both look at the same spot."

"Well then pretend. Just, please. Do it."

"The rain _is_ lightening up a bit…fine. I'll go. But I don't want to have to hang up."

"Hey, I've actually – I've actually got to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Hey."

"What?"

"I love you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine reassured.

"And I love you, Blaine Anderson."

"Bye, love."

"Bye." Kurt breathed.

Kurt nearly choked as he hung up his phone, tears running down his cheeks. He missed him so much. So, so much. With that thought, Kurt walked out of his apartment, into the streets of New York. He walked to time square, observing the dark rain clouds above his head. He stopped at Starbucks briefly to grab a quick cup of coffee.

As he walked up the stairs, the rain started pouring. He looked up at the sky, letting the small pellets of water hit his forehead and cheeks. He closed his eyes and breathed in contently. As he exhaled, he looked down at his coffee cup. Nearly empty, he took a gulp and turned to look at the city. As he faced the stairway, his eyes caught a pair of honey-colored eyes staring back at him.

"_Blaine."_ Kurt gasped.

Kurt dropped his coffee cup and started darting towards the boy at the bottom of the stairs. Blaine was darting towards him, too, and soon their lips met once again for the first time in one year.

It was like the entire world stopped. It was just Kurt and Blaine, nobody else. Nothing else in the entire universe mattered right now. As they broke apart, their foreheads rested together as they batted the raindrops off their eyelashes. They were both drenching wet, but neither of them minded. They were together, as one, and that was it. That was everything.

"Why are you – what are you – how are you – you're here." Kurt whispered, breathless.

"I needed to see you."

"So you just, you just… you're here."

"Yes, I'm here."

"And that's all that matters." Kurt laughed before sealing their lips once more.

When their lips touched again, Kurt cupped Blaine's face, slipping his tongue inside Blaine's mouth. He inhaled through his nose loudly, breathing Blaine in. Blaine's hands held Kurt steady, grasped around his waist. Blaine moaned into the kiss, hoisting Kurt up around his hips, holding all his weight in his arms. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, breaking the kiss.

"Blaine. I need you to – come to my apartment. Come with me. Please. I need you to come home with me." Kurt was breathing heavily, eyes shut. He was shaking his head violently as tears ran down his cheeks.

"O – okay. Okay." Blaine nodded in agreement.

With that, Kurt took Blaine's hand and walked fast down the street.

"Is your apartment near here?" Blaine wondered aloud, looking up to see the tops of every skyscraper they passed.

Kurt was silent. He was focused on the path in front of him, almost as if he were on a mission.

As soon as they reached Kurt's apartment, Kurt shut the door behind them. Kurt just looked at Blaine for a moment, as if he was taking him in. After a few minutes, Kurt led them to the bedroom. He shut his bedroom door and went to stand by the bed. His knees hit the edge, and he sat down. Blaine stood by the door, watching in fascination.

"Hi." Kurt breathed, barely above a whisper.

Blaine approached Kurt slowly, almost as if he were an untamed animal. As he reached the bed, he straddled Kurt, cupping his face as he kissed him. Blaine's tongue tentatively grazed Kurt's bottom lip, and Kurt moaned in response. Blaine slid his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt inhaled sharply, not used to the sensation, because it had been so long. It had been _too long_.

Kurt started falling backwards, and Blaine followed his lead. Blaine broke their lips apart, and started mouthing at any part of Kurt that he could see.

"Blaine. Less clothing. Now." Kurt was breathing heavily.

Blaine quickly discarded his t-shirt, and Kurt unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it off his shoulders, tossing it to the floor. He wasn't really concerned whether or not it was wrinkly the next time he wore it, all that mattered right now was _Blaine._

Their chests were bare now, and it was like a brand new sensation. As soon as their skin touched, they both inhaled through their mouths sharply. Blaine started mouthing at all of Kurt. He began kissing his neck, whispering sweet nothings into his skin. Kurt was writhing above him, with so much want and need and ohmygod_blaine._

Blaine came back to his face; repeatedly kissing Kurt's shut eyelids and his forehead.

"You,"

_Kiss._

"Are,"

_Kiss._

"So,"

_Another kiss._

"Beautiful."

Their lips met again.

"_Blaine,"_ Kurt gasped loudly, "I need you. I need you. I need you."

"Okay, baby. Okay." Blaine whispered reassuringly.

Kurt was lying on the bed, eyes shut tight. He was breathing heavily, chest heaving visibly. Blaine unbuckled his jeans and dropped them, along with his underwear. He then went to undo Kurt's jeans, and he shimmied him out of them. Kurt was still in his trance, lying with his eyes squeezed shut. Blaine crawled on top of Kurt gently, almost as if not to wake him.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered.

Kurt snapped open his eyes, looking innocent and bright blue.

"Blaine." Kurt breathed, smiling.

Kurt reached his neck up to kiss Blaine, soft and sensual. Blaine ground himself down into Kurt, and their erections rutted against each other. Blaine swallowed each of Kurt's loud gasps. The room was silent. All you could hear was the sound of their heavy breathing, and lips touching. Blaine grabbed the lube, lying on the bed near them. Apparently Kurt had been jerking off lately. It didn't matter, though. Because this was real, they were here.

Blaine squirted some of the lube onto his fingers, preparing to stretch Kurt.

"Blaine." Kurt interrupted. "I don't need it. I don't need it."

"Need what?" Blaine was confused.

"Prep. I don't need it." Kurt was desperate.

"But, but I'll hurt you if we don't—" Blaine disagreed.

"No you won't. I need this." Kurt gasped, "I need you."

Blaine kissed Kurt again, deeply and more passionate this time.

"I know." Blaine rested their foreheads together as he reached for the condoms on the bedside table. He sat up and threw the lube on the bed, handling the condom wrapper.

"No." Kurt interrupted sternly again, "_No."_

"W-what?" Blaine asked, worry in his furrowed eyebrows.

"No condom." Kurt looked nervous.

"But Kurt, we have to." Blaine argued.

"No, no we don't. You've been the only one for me, and I pray to all the deities that I've been the only one for you. Please, Blaine. _Please._ I need to feel you. _Just you." _Kurt begged.

"I love you so much." Blaine whispered before grabbing the lube and stroking his hard cock gently before lining himself up with Kurt's hole and taking hold of his hips.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked, stroking smooth circles into Kurt's hipbones.

"_Please."_ Kurt breathed.

That was all it took. Blaine slid in slowly, almost cautiously, ignoring all instincts to pound hard into Kurt's ass.

Kurt breathed in hard, scrunching his face up in pain, tightening his grip on the sheets.

"Baby, are you okay?" Blaine asked, concerned.

"Move."

"Baby, you're not—"

"_Move." _Kurt insisted.

Blaine slid his cock out slowly, before sliding back in slowly. He was determined to make this as enjoyable for Kurt as he could. He reached down and their lips met, tongues dancing along to the imaginary beat of a drum. Blaine continued sliding in and out of time slowly.

"You're so beautiful." Blaine breathed into Kurt's lips, their eyes shut as their foreheads pressed together.

Kurt whimpered slightly, and Blaine opened his eyes and leaned back. Kurt was crying softly, his chest heaving and his whole body visibly shaking.

"Baby? Baby, are you okay? Am I hurting you? Baby?" Blaine was worried, stroking Kurt's sides in a loving manner, all movement otherwise stopping.

"You can't leave me. You can't. I need you here, with me, please." Kurt cried, breathing harder than ever.

"Baby –" Blaine comforted him.

Kurt retaliated. He began fighting back.

"I can't let you close enough to hurt me, Blaine! I can't do this! You can't leave me again! You always leave! You abandoned me! You left me alone! You're _leaving me, Blaine! _I need you! I need you _here_! Please, Blaine!" Kurt yelled, gasping for air. He began hitting the bed with his fists, almost as if he was a child pitching a temper tantrum. His face was scrunched up in anger, pain, fear, and worry.

"Kurt –" Blaine was crying now.

"Blaine, _please!"_ Kurt begged, his eyes piercing into Blaine's.

Blaine reached down and kissed Kurt deeply, knowing this was what he needed.

"_Please, Blaine. Please stay." _Kurt whispered softly, his chest still shaking from tears.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so, so, so sorry." Blaine whispered as he kissed Kurt.

The remainder of the night was spent wrapped in each other's arms, drenched in tears of sorrow and happiness. By the time Kurt woke up the next morning, Blaine was gone.

He left nothing but a note.

"_Dear Kurt, _

_I love you more than anything in the world. You have to understand that. You mean everything to me. I hope that one day that I'll be able to come spend the rest of my life with you, here, in New York. Until then, I can't. I have to go home. I'm so sorry. I love you. I'll call you when I get in Lima. I'm so, so sorry. _

_Forever yours, _

_Blaine."_

Kurt didn't know he was crying until a teardrop hit the paper. He had to stop him.

He found the closest taxi to the airport, and prayed the flight hadn't left already. As he arrived at the airport, he threw the taxi driver a twenty dollar bill and ran inside. He pushed past crowds of people, finding the information desk.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Kurt yelled, out of breath.

"Yes?" The airport manager looked rather annoyed.

"Has the flight for Lima, Ohio left yet?"

"Ooh, you missed it by 20 minutes. I'm sorry."

Kurt sat down in the middle of the New York City airport, buried his face in his hands, and sobbed. He missed him. He missed Blaine. By twenty minutes. He screwed up.

"Um, sir? Are you okay?" A lady tapped Kurt on the shoulder.

"No, no I'm not." Kurt looked up.

Kurt rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, sadly laughing at his own 'stupidity.'

"I let the love of my life get away from me. I'm so _stupid."_

Kurt was interrupted by the sight of a curly head of hair far off in the distance, surrounded by people crowding him. He was turning and looking up, panic struck on his face. A pair of honey-colored eyes captured his once again.

_Blaine. _

The boy smiled at him kindly, waving almost sarcastically as all panic washed away at the sight of Kurt.

Kurt jumped up off the ground, and began sprinting towards him. He ran into a lot of people, and a lot of empty 'sorry's' escaped his lips. He didn't really mind, though. Because all he saw was Blaine. That's all that mattered.

Kurt practically leaped into Blaine's arms, sobbing into his chest.

"You're here, why are you here? You were supposed to have left? Oh, god –" Kurt was heaving.

"Shh, baby. I'm not going anywhere." Blaine reassured as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's hair, then rubbed his fingers through the soft brown locks.

"But what about school? What about your family, friends? What about them?" Kurt worried, pulling back to look into Blaine's eyes.

"None of that matters. I have all my work that I need already done. My parents didn't care about me, anyway, and my friends understood. You're all that matters. I couldn't leave you. I lost you once, I couldn't lose you again. I can't live without you, Kurt. I can't." Tears fell down Blaine's cheeks.

"I love you." Kurt whispered, crying still.

Blaine replied by sealing their lips together, hoisting Kurt up into his arms. Their tongues battled for dominance as they kissed passionately, deeply, needing, wanting. There they were, unrelenting, careless, in the middle of a New York City airport. Because they deserved it. Because they needed it.

Because it had been one year.


End file.
